Emerald Fire
by ThePlatinumLotus
Summary: Kuvira's life takes a different turn after forming a friendship with General Iroh. After giving up her power, and leaving the EK to start anew, she finds herself immersed in a whole new culture, and soon enough finds herself in a new life. It never stays quiet for long though, so what's everyone going to think when they find out she's dating the FN crown prince?
1. Chapter 1

_**So just one day I was talking with my friend MusicPlayer89, and after we went around discussing fic ideas I had a pairing pop up in my brain. My first attempt at an Iroh II/Kuvira, so I hope you all enjoy what I have cooked up, and of course partial credit goes to MusicPlayer98 for their help. **___

_**Kuvira's life takes a different turn after forming a small friendship with General Iroh. After giving up her power, and leaving the EK to start anew, she finds herself immersed in a whole new culture, and soon enough finds herself in a new life. It never stays quiet for long though, so what's everyone going to think when they find out she's dating the FN crown prince?**_

_**I don't own Legend of Korra, it all goes to Nickelodeon. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Three years of fixing a broken kingdom, damaged by poverty and ruin because of the Red Lotus and the Earth Queen, three years of absolute hell protecting the nation she loved. Long, difficult, painful hours and days combined into saving her people from total destruction, and even now after three years she still felt there were things to be done. The kingdom was standing again, taken out of the medieval era and into a modern one with technology, better thriving than it had in the last century; and despite all the hard work something still felt incomplete.

"Kuvira…" she turned at the call of her name, seeing Bataar standing in the doorway to the main bedroom. They had taken the presidential suite in the Four Elements Hotel, had that pompous, wimp of a prince Wu moved out and the staff was more than willing to let them stay.

"Yes Bataar?" she stood to greet him, and he came over to hug her.

"Are you alright? You've been quiet since we ate dinner." Kuvira had been staring out the large, balcony window gazing over the city. It was beautiful at night, a great view to have and surprisingly quiet this late in the evening.

"Just thinking, nothing major."

"Thinking about tomorrow?" she nodded. "Is he coming tonight?"

"He should be here soon."

"Good, you look like you need him right now." she smirked.

"I've missed him; it's been a trying few weeks."

"A trying few years I'd say, it's one hell of a job we've had to do." Kuvira walked over to the couch, picked up her mildly warm cup of tea and sipped it.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? That's all you have to say?" Kuvira sighed and put down her cup. She ran a hand through her loose hair, having undone it from her military bun moments before Bataar walked in.

"I don't know, I just…have a lot on my mind." he sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Feel like three years alone is not enough for this nation to stay strong."

"I know, I feel the same way. We've done more than I thought we could pull off, but hey, the kingdom is in one piece again and the people are happy."

"They won't be happy when Wu takes the throne, he doesn't care about them." she all but snarled. Bataar took the chance to hug her to him, and it did help a little.

"Hey, wait until he gets here ok? Don't make any rash decisions." she relaxed when his hand started rubbing her back. Kuvira stayed quiet for several minutes, until a knock was heard at the door to the suite; she felt her nerves calm a minute, and Bataar kissed her forehead before getting up to let their guest inside.

"Good evening." the man bowed and Bataar bowed back.

"Good evening to you too General, you weren't followed?" he shook his head. "Come on in, quickly." Bataar moved aside to let him through, did a quick check of the halls and closed the door. Kuvira stood to greet him, and he pulled her into a hug.

"Iroh…" she hugged back and kissed his cheek.

"I'll leave you two alone; I'll be in my room if you need me." Bataar grabbed a book off the coffee table, and his own cup of tea before disappearing into the hallway. When they heard his door shut, the two benders pulled apart before Kuvira led Iroh to the couch.

"You seem tired, everything ok?"

"A little, do you want some tea? I'd have to reheat it but…" Iroh put up a hand, took an empty cup, poured the tea, and then lit his pinky finger with a small flame. "Show off." he smirked at her.

"Great Uncle Iroh used to do the same thing, when he and my grandfather were refugees in Ba Sing Se years ago he almost gave them away. All because his tea was too cold, Zuko never let him live it down."

"From what you've told me he was a rather laid back man."

"He was, but he had his moments. Are you worried about tomorrow?" Kuvira set her cup down.

"I'm not sure, I mean…I know I promised to give up my power when Prince Wu became of age, but I at the same time I don't want all my hard work, my soldiers', my brother's hard work to be destroyed. These last three years were awful; this nation has barely recovered from the damage left by not just the queen but the Red Lotus too."

"You saved this nation Kuvira, you took on a heavy task no one else could."

"Or would." Kuvira thought bitterly, remembering how Suyin Beifong, her mentor and once friend, turned away Raiko and Tenzin when they came to her for aid in the chaos of Ba Sing Se.

"Hey, you proved yourself within a few months and stabilized the city. You and Bataar rebuilt those homes and gave this nation a new start into the future. Electricity, running water, fresh food, and no upper, middle, or lower rings separating the people from each other; that's all you and your supporters."

"Well you helped too; you risked a lot just by speaking with me." Iroh smiled. "Honestly I assumed you would refuse, politely but still."

"Because I work in the United Forces, and my loyalty is to Republic City."

"Instead you agreed to meet with me late at night, brought several of your closest comrades, and offered to help sneak supplies over for my soldiers and whatever else for the citizens."

"President Raiko said nothing about 'volunteers' sending aid, my mother may be a ruler of her own nation but even she wouldn't turn away from helping another if asked."

"Does Raiko know she was helping?" he shook his head.

"He doesn't, as far as he's concerned everything built and given until this point was all you. I have put myself at risk, many times, but it was completely worth it." Kuvira felt the blush coming.

"It's almost impossible to believe that after that night you and I ended up becoming friends, and then a year later you ask me to be your girlfriend."

"And I wasn't sure if you'd accept, yet here we are." he leaned against the couch, putting a hand on her leg. "Now, what is it that troubling you? Don't say nothing, I can tell when it comes to you." Kuvira sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Tomorrow Prince Wu is going to become king, and I'm to return power to him…but I feel like I'm abandoning my people. I know they're happier and stronger now, but what's going to happen once that royal wimp slips up?"

"The other world leaders won't let that happen, from what I've heard he's going to be under watch and supervision by Raiko and perhaps Master Tenzin." Kuvira rolled her eyes.

"Of course Raiko, no doubt he's just giving Wu what he wants so he'll have him in his pocket."

"I wouldn't put it past him, he's looking to strengthen ties with all nations but Wu is the easiest right now. If he forms an alliance with the Earth Kingdom it'll give him more power, but only as long as Wu grants it."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Wu is too easily influenced he can't tell the difference between an enemy and an ally. If the people are unhappy with him they could revolt."

"I wouldn't say 'revolt' is the right word, but I think if Wu sees how much difficulty comes with being a king it might wake him up. That's what happened to my grandfather after he became fire lord, and he was only sixteen at the time."

"But he had the help of Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, and even Toph Beifong. Avatar Korra is still recovering from her ordeal, I know it's not her fault but still I wish she could've been here for this." Iroh rubbed her leg.

"Aang wasn't always around to help, and even Great Uncle Iroh couldn't always be there for Zuko. I remember a story he told me, when things became so awful after he began his duties that he actually went to his father Ozai for advice." that was a bit shocking.

"Why would he go to a man who treated him horribly and scarred him for life?"

"He was desperate at the time, and it was when he was trying to mend fences with Earth King Kuei. He tried hard to show he could be a true leader, but it was more difficult than he realized. Even with Aang's support, he couldn't always go running around for help, he had to manage a lot on his own." Kuvira sighed.

"Wu is nothing like Lord Zuko, he cares more about the perks of being king rather than the responsibilities. Iroh, I don't think I can do this…" he stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Bataar have both been telling me that I've done enough, that no matter what these people will always be grateful for everything given and not just me. My soldiers have done so much too, but…three years doesn't feel like enough time for me to just step aside."

"You knew this was coming, believe me I'm not overly fond of Prince Wu either but if this title is what wakes him up to how difficult a kingship is to have, then he needs it."

"He's unsuitable…"

"I agree, but…maybe if given the chance he can grow." Kuvira wanted to argue more, but she was exhausted. She knew Iroh was right, but she still didn't like the idea of handing the throne over to Wu. "I mean look at you, you were once an orphan on the streets, and then Suyin Beifong took you in. She trained you, she taught you how to fight, to metal bend, and you went from a little girl to captain of the guard and now, you're a hero to the Earth Kingdom."

"Too bad she'll never acknowledge it." Kuvira growled. "Sorry, I don't want to get into a rant about this." Iroh reached over and grabbed her hand, and kissed her knuckles.

"Kuvira, you've done your job. You've done so much, what you need now is a break…and thankfully I've got some leave saved up, and it's been approved by President Raiko just this morning." Kuvira looked at him.

"How long?"

"A month, maybe more…but you know by the time we arrive in my homeland it'll be just a week before the Dragon Festival, and it's one of the highlights of the year in the Fire Nation." Kuvira remembered Iroh telling her stories about the Dragon Festival when he was a kid, a festival started by Zuko to honor and remind the Fire Nation of the history of fire bending, plus it was also on the same day Lord Zuko's dragon familiar, Druk, had been given to him by the masters themselves later into his adulthood.

"How long does the festival last again?"

"Three days, and it only takes place in the early evening to maybe two hours after sunset. You will love it there's games, contests, dancing, plays, my sister even performs in the troupe." Princess Ursa of the Fire Nation, a sweet and mild-tempered woman but a true spitfire if ever angered; she was beloved by her family and nation, and beautiful and talented as her own great grandmother.

"That's right, does she know about us?"

"I never keep secrets from her Kuvira, but don't worry she's kept it under wraps. She wants to meet you." Kuvira looked away, feeling a small blush coming up. "Hey, don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't make yourself feel silly, my sister will love you."

"How can you be sure? I'm not exactly the nicest of people…" Iroh frowned. "Oh spirits don't give me that look. You know how others are always saying…" he stopped her there.

"I don't care what others are saying about you Kuvira, because I know you. Bataar knows you, as does Huan…you're a stern, strict woman but you care about your people and you have their loyalty because you deserve it. You've worked hard fixing this realm, and they love you for it." Kuvira knew he was right, she had earned the loyalty and respect of the people, maybe even their love, but to hear some few say otherwise made her heart ache slightly.

"I love you." she looked into his eyes as she said it.

"And I love you." he kissed her cheek. "So, what's it gonna be Great Uniter?" Kuvira gave him a smirk, and then took his hand.

"I will meet you at the boat first thing after the coronation; think your mother will notice?"

"She will, but she won't say a word until she's back home. You'll get a chance to meet her, and my grandfather tomorrow."

"Good, now…" Kuvira drank down the last of her tea. "What do you say we take this somewhere more private?" his eyebrow rose at her, and he gave a smirk in return.

"You think you can keep quiet?" she answered him with a short, but heavy kiss to his lips. When she pulled back her hot breath grazed his cheek, and she moved to whisper in his ear.

"Why don't we find out?" she bit his ear lobe gently, and in a single second she was scooped into his arms and carried into the master suite.

_The next day:_

Kuvira took her spot on the stage, seated in a row with Chief Tonraq of the Northern Water Tribe along with the other world leaders for Wu's coronation ceremony. She looked around and spotted Iroh right in the back of the audience, and he sent a small smile her way. It took everything she had not to blush, after all despite her cool composure her body was still a little worn out from last night; and what a night it was.

Iroh had left the suite before sunrise so he could make it back to his own room unnoticed, and so Kuvira had woken up alone but with a note saying he would see her later. Bataar had woken her for breakfast, and she had been ready to get this day done and over with. Her supporters were watching with hard stares, all directed at the prince; his attitude was pissing them off, and her. Kuvira's mind was split between her people and her love, but her deep conscience said to follow her heart and her heart wanted to follow Iroh. He had become a trusting ally, then a great friend, and how he was her lover, and more.

'Ugh, how long is this supposed to take?' looking out the corner of her eye Kuvira spotted Suyin in the crowd. She came alone, which wasn't all that surprising since she was considered a world leader, but she stayed with the common folk. Bataar was on the other end, smiling at her with Bolin, Varrick and Zhu Li all giving her the same looks.

Kuvira would never understand why Su didn't take up the role of leadership when Raiko and Tenzin came to Zaofu years ago, but at the very least she could try and respect her former mentor's decision. She had done her part, but if the kingdom needed her to return she would have to jump at it, especially if Wu drove it to war over some petty squabbles. That wouldn't be too surprising at all.

"I thank you for that brief but moving speech and I thank all of you for coming out today on this grand occasion." Prince Wu started his own speech, Kuvira kept her face calm. "I'm grateful that all my fellow countrymen worked so hard to put their leader back on top, and one of them deserves some special recognition." He turned towards her. "Kuvira, rise!" When she stood the crowd applauded louder than they had for him and continued when she walked over.

'Pompous little wimp.' one of his servants came up with an emerald and gold trimmed box.

"For your dedication to the realm, I hereby present you with the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom, our nation's highest honor." Kuvira bowed as he placed the medal around her neck, but she tuned out the last of his speech before she gave a light smile.

"Thank you King Wu, and if you don't mind I'd like to say a few words." he had slight annoyance in his eyes.

"Sure why not? We've got six hours to kill." she walked up to the microphone and looked over the crowd, once again spotting Iroh in the very back.

"My fellow world leaders, my faithful citizens, this has been a very difficult three years for all of us. After the attack of the Red Lotus the Earth Kingdom had descended into total chaos, and even before that the kingdom wasn't in the best of shape. These last few years I, along with some of my closest friends and comrades from Zaofu have worked day and night to make the earth nation strong once again. I came here with a few airships and little support from my home in Zaofu…" she glanced at Suyin. "But big or small, I was given the chance by the other world leaders after proving my worth in stabilizing Ba Sing Se to bring peace and stability back to the earth kingdom."

'In and out, in and out…' she mentally prepared herself for the next bit.

"This nation has had its own share of poor leaders, and even in these trying times all a leader can do is provide what's best for their people. I have given my all to the citizens of Ba Sing Se, and to the communities surrounding it, and I am grateful to their support of me and my soldiers." some parts of the audience were murmuring loudly. "However, the time has come for me to step down, and while I understand several of you may be disappointed in my decision, I feel like my time has come and gone." the crowd erupted at those words.

"Kuvira we love you!"

"Don't leave us to that wimp!"

"You are our leader not him!" Kuvira could feel Prince Wu getting tense behind her, now she had to bring out the big guns.

"Please I know this is difficult, and I understand that most of you deem Prince Wu, now King Wu, an unworthy leader; but in order for you to truly see him as a leader, you have to give him a chance. Take for example, the hundred year war during the time of Avatar Aang, when Lord Zuko took up the title of Fire Lord and became good friends with Aang. Both men, then boys, were once mortal enemies fighting for different reasons, but in the end they were able to overcome their differences, and became the best of friends before the war ended. Lord Zuko had many trials ahead of him, and not all of his subjects supported him in his reign, but through it all with and without the Avatar's help, he became one of the best leaders in fire nation history. It's thanks to him and the continued line of his own family, that the fire nation is still at peace." the crowd continued to object, but not as much. The story was a slight shocker, and Iroh winked at her from the back.

'Earth nation stubbornness.'

"You all may ask why I am using this brief tale as an example, and the answer is clear. If given the proper chance and time, King Wu can prove himself a good leader. I know that in these years past, he has not once shown himself to help in the restoration of our nation, but I think we can all try and see past that to let him be the king he's meant to be." she bit back the sarcasm, almost biting her own tongue. "One cannot become a good leader overnight, but given the right amount of time and guidance, one can better themselves into what's needed. Therefore, in my last request to you, my people and fellow world leaders, I ask that you allow King Wu to prove his worth, and give him whatever support you can as your new king. Thank you." she took a bow and stepped back, letting a now shocked King Wu step forward.

"I…T-Thank you Kuvira, for that moving speech; I must admit I'm shocked at your words. Though I stand by what I said, you have done so much for this nation with your own two hands and even if you're stepping down today, you shall always be welcome in Ba Sing Se."

"Thank you King Wu." with one last bow Kuvira went back to her chair and waited as the ceremony continued, with some of the other world leaders giving some small speeches of their own to welcome Wu's leadership. Almost two hours later the leaders left to go finish the celebration in the hotel, a small banquet in Wu's honor, but Kuvira wasn't going to stand around and wait for it to end.

"Kuvira…" the former captain turned around to see Fire Lord Izumi behind her, right as she was about to leave the large banquet area. She'd already said goodbye to Bataar, and he was on the other side of the room chatting with Varrick.

"Fire Lord Izumi." she gave a bow and the fire lord bowed back. "It's an honor to meet you."

"And to you as well, that was quite a speech you gave. I didn't know you were a woman for history." Kuvira smiled.

"I've always had an apt for history; it's what helped inspire me to who I am now. I trust your journey here was good?"

"It was thank you; my father and I were very honored by your tale." Izumi leaned in a bit closer. "Iroh has helped you greatly." Kuvira kept the blush down.

"He has." she whispered back. "I admit I have my doubts about King Wu, but I stand by what I said."

"I agree, but it's up to Wu on how his rule will continue. With any luck he can use his bodyguard as an advisor, granted the poor boy looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here." she was speaking of Mako, former detective of Republic City's Police Department, and Bolin's older brother. Kuvira hadn't met him personally, but Bolin thought a great deal of him.

"I feel for him, but it's his job now." Kuvira sighed.

"Might I enquire what your plans are after today?"

"I have decided to do some traveling; I need a little time to clear my head before I decide on anything else."

"Then I wish you the best, you have earned yourself a vacation after all this." Izumi held out her hand and Kuvira shook it. "He's waiting for you at the docks, there's a car out back." she whispered to Kuvira.

"Thank you Fire Lord Izumi, I appreciate your kind words." Kuvira gave one more bow before she took her leave, but someone else stopped her in the lobby.

"Kuvira." Suyin's voice made Kuvira's veins tense up, but she quickly pushed it down before turning to face her former leader.

"Hello Suyin." both women stared into the other's eyes, neither backing down.

"Your speech was very moving, I'm a bit surprised."

"Because I hold the same beliefs as you?" the matriarch nodded. "Well, what's done is done. I will return should the nation require me to, but for now I'm taking a break." Su's eyebrows rose slightly.

"You've never really been one to take breaks, from anything." Kuvira glared slightly.

"A lot has happened in these last few years, things change, people too. Wherever I go hopefully I can find a little peace of mind."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, you made it quite clear I'm no longer welcome in Zaofu and Bataar is going to start his own life in Republic City." Su wanted to retort at the mention of her eldest son, but didn't. "It was his choice; I only wish him the best." Su pursed her lips, but kept calm.

"Where will you go?" Kuvira stared at her.

"I don't see how that's your concern, since you were so eager to cast me out before all of this." the woman sighed, not noticing the slight hurt in Su's eyes. "As I said what's done is done, now if you'll excuse me I have a ride waiting. Goodbye Su." she didn't let Su speak as she walked away, this had been a good day so far and she wasn't going to let her ruin it.

Kuvira took the long corridor that led to the back of the hotel; thankfully none of the staff was around right now. When she exited the building the car was there, and the driver bowed to her.

"Ms. Kuvira I presume?"

"Yes." he stepped aside to let her into the back; there was a bag with a note on top of it.

_Change of clothes to make you more comfortable and less noticeable, enjoy the ride. _

Kuvira laughed at the note, of course she'd planned to change before getting to the boat, and Iroh had given her an outfit. She pulled out what seemed to be standard fire nation clothes, a pair of black leggings, a long, sleeveless red dress shirt with a gold tie for her waist, red boots, black fingerless gloves, and some hair ties. Thankfully she didn't have to wear the top knot, but she would try for him.

"We'll be at the docks in about twenty minutes miss." Kuvira heard the driver call from behind the curtain.

"Thanks, take your time." but not too much time. Kuvira changed in no time, keeping her metal bracelets under the gloves, but her hair refused to cooperate in a usual fire nation style. In the end she settled on her normal long braid, but she wove the ties through so it stuck out a little more, looked like she'd given herself red highlights. The drive was mostly quiet, thankfully with everyone surrounding the ceremony the traffic was light, but Kuvira knew they were close when she could smell the ocean air.

"We're here miss." Kuvira heard the driver as he parked the car, and let her out. When he got a look at her new appearance he was a bit stunned. "You…look lovely miss." charming guy, too old though.

"Thank you, enjoy the rest of your day." he tipped his hat at her. Kuvira spotted her boyfriend at the furthest dock, right next to a fire nation ship. She all but ran to him, and he grabbed her in a hug; they shared a brief kiss and he escorted her on deck with very few onboard for now.

"One heck of a ceremony eh?" Kuvira leaned into his arm.

"You liked my story?"

"How could I not?" Kuvira sighed. "Your men will miss you."

"They were given a brief tale too, but they'll be alright." she wasn't entirely sure, but she trusted her soldiers would live and move on from today. Several of them, including a few commanders and one lieutenant, had voiced their disdain over her leaving but she eventually got them to see reason. No doubt they would try and form an alliance with King Wu, as protectors of the nation, but of course Raiko would help out in his own plans to form a 'friendship' with Wu.

"Let's get you down below, you look tired." Kuvira gave him a look, but the look he gave her suggested they move quickly before anyone suspected her on the ship. His most trusted comrades knew of their relationship, but if word got out too soon they'd both be in jeopardy.

"Ok." she didn't fuss or anything when he took her to his personal quarters, but despite that Kuvira dreaded being stuck at sea for the next few days or more, one kiss from him was all she needed knowing she'd made the right choice.

_**I admit, this was a bit hard to write. I had hoped to capture some of Kuvira and Iroh's personalities better so I hope I'm on the ball for the most part. I know in good faith Kuvira wouldn't just give up power for love, unless she had been given a good reason or if she knew from the get-go that 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'. **_

_**Next chapter Kuvira and Iroh arrive in the Fire Nation, and Kuvira gets to meet more of Iroh's family. Izumi and Zuko might arrive sometime later, haven't decided on that just yet. **_

_**Please leave a comment, they're much appreciated!**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm very sorry to have made you wait on this update, I really am. I've gotten so busy with Baavira that Kuviroh slipped my mind for a while. I'm a big Kuvira lover, is it that obvious lol? **_

_**Alrighty, in this chapter our beloved couple arrives in the Fire Nation and Kuvira gets a bit of a new identity. We meet Iroh's sister Ursa, and Kuvira gets a little nervous about the events to soon unfold. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I don't own Legend of Korra!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_General's quarters: _

Kuvira didn't know how long she'd been asleep, only that it must've been a while since she felt completely refreshed after she woke. She rubbed her eyes and saw she was in Iroh's private quarters, not very big but enough for two people to sleep in, but no Iroh in sight. She stretched and slipped on a red robe, and then walking across the room to the bathroom. She knocked, received no answer, and then entered to start up a quick shower.

They had been at sea for almost two and a half days now, and so far the journey hadn't been so unpleasant. Kuvira didn't like being cut off from the earth, but the metal ship was fine. She was looking forward to this little vacation with Iroh, to see his homeland and meet the rest of his family; her nerves were still a little uneasy, but Iroh assured her his family would love her. Thankfully only the main family knew she was coming, it wasn't safe to have EVERYONE know where she was right now.

"Aaahhhh…" Kuvira sighed as the hot spray washed over her, it felt so good on her skin. She suspected Iroh was likely speaking with his men and would join her later, or she'd meet him out on deck.

"Kuvira?" she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me, I've brought breakfast." and here he was.

"Be right out." Kuvira quickly rinsed herself off, grabbed her clothes, quickly dressed and pulled her wet hair back into a messy bun. Iroh stood outside the door, and he'd already set up a couple of tables and chairs that held cups of steamy tea and spicy stewed fish. Kuvira wasn't one to eat spiced anything, but this was one she'd liked.

"Good morning." Iroh greeted her with a kiss. "You look good, and smell wonderful." he nosed the side of her throat and she let out a small giggle.

"It's just lavender oil, and I look like a washed up fish."

"And it's never been better." he let her take a chair. "We're not too far now, should be arriving in my nation in an hour."

"Good, I'm getting a little tired of the salty air." she sipped her tea. "You still haven't told me how we're going to keep my identity safe."

"It won't be much, just a little twist."

"And that is?"

"That I, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, General of the Armed Forces, am bringing home a young woman born Earth Nation, lived in Republic City for most of her life, well educated, and a great metal bender. Her name is Komi, and she's the love of my life." he took her hand in his.

"My face won't be recognized in your hometown?" he shook his head.

"They know who 'Kuvira' is, but they don't know what she looks like nor do they know where she is." Kuvira put her cup down.

"I wish we didn't have to hide this."

"Me too love, me too. However, only a select few know where we are."

"True, still." too much was at risk if word got around she and Iroh were a couple, even before now. Raiko would be furious if he knew Iroh was her boyfriend, and Iroh could lose his position as General, granted no one would think him capable of treachery or espionage. They would work it out as they had the Fire Lord's blessing, but that was neither here nor there.

"You're worried something will happen while we're gone." Iroh looked her in the eyes, and hers answered him. "You don't need to, I know that Wu isn't the strongest of all leaders, but he's gonna have some help. Plus I heard Avatar Korra is on her way back to the city as we speak."

"Is she?"

"Yeah, it'll take a while but I'm sure she'll get back into shape in no time."

"Hope so, she's gonna have her hands full." Kuvira finished up her tea, and ate her breakfast quickly. "So, anymore clothes for me?" he pointed to a red bag on the bed. "I have to admit, wearing fire nation clothes feels a bit odd to me."

"You'll get used to it, it's just clothes. Besides, if you're my girlfriend you can bet my aunt is going to want to dress you up for formal occasions."

"Your aunt, which one?"

"Kiyi, she was the best dancer in the nation and the sole leader of the theatre in the capital. She's been like a second mom to me my whole life, and she's a spitfire if you anger her."

"Is she involved with the festival?" Iroh nodded.

"Prepares months in advance so the dancers and the crowds love the performance, she'll probably want to see you dance." Kuvira chuckled.

"I doubt my 'skill' of metal-dancing would do much for fire nation dancing." Iroh shrugged.

"You never know. Now, I'm gonna clear this up, you should get dressed. If I'm correct, we'll be arriving in a half hour and we'll need to head to the carriage."

"Carriage?" Iroh laughed.

"I'm still a royal babe, and the royals always have a special carriage waiting. My mother and grandfather will have one too when they arrive."

"You're trying to treat me like a princess aren't you?"

"Maybe, you deserve it." he kissed her cheek and grabbed all the dishes. After he was gone Kuvira quickly went to dry her hair and put on the clothes he gave her, and she couldn't help but smile. Even in her days as 'the great uniter' no one had showered her with so much as he had. Bataar, her brother in all but blood, was her best friend even through the harshest times, and yet Iroh, Iroh loved her. He said so, he showed her, and he gave his love to her.

'Do I truly deserve it?' Kuvira shook her head of all negative thoughts, now was not the time. By the time she finished getting dressed she put on a composed look; she walked out of the cabin and on the top deck, getting hit instantly by the salty air.

"Good morning ma'am." a soldier greeted her.

"Morning." she nodded at him.

"So this is the General's woman?" Kuvira turned to a deep voice, noting a man much older than herself or Iroh behind her. He was tall, well built, square jawed, black hair with gray streaks, and a trimmed beard; probably late 40's.

"I'm General Iroh's girlfriend, Komi; and you are?"

"Captain Wang, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Komi." he held out his hand for hers to shake. Iroh came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning captain, I see you've met Komi."

"I have, a beauty my friend. I've seen them in every nation yet it seems I missed one." the captain winked.

"Forgive him Komi; captain's a flirt with zero class." Iroh kissed her cheek.

"Hey I do have some class." the men surrounding all laughed.

"And you have two ex-wives to prove it." another soldier pitched in, everyone roared. "Better watch out Komi."

"Thanks." Kuvira leaned back into Iroh's hold. She took a look over the ship and spotted land not too far off. "We should probably get below."

"Right, I've already got our bags ready. Captain, everyone." all the men bowed as they walked below deck. Kuvira felt a bit uneasy, but she pushed it down. "You ok?"

"I will be once I get off this boat, your men are nice but I don't know them like you do."

"I know, don't worry on it. As soon as we reach the capital, it'll be just us for a while and then I'll treat you to a night on the town." he whispered against her neck.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Just dinner, at my favorite restaurant; I called in a favor so it'll just be the two of us." he led her over to the carriage, it was nice and roomy inside as expected for a royal and their guests. Kuvira's nerves were still on edge, but she tried to relax as she could sense the ship stop. Sometime later the ship opened up, and the carriage jerked forward. Kuvira heard the roar of a crowd outside, faithful citizens here to greet their prince; she gave Iroh a look and he just smirked.

"They know you're here."

"But they don't know I have a guest." he winked.

"WELCOME HOME PRINCE IROH!" most of the crowd cheered, and Iroh stuck his hand out to wave. Kuvira couldn't help but roll her eyes, but Iroh didn't seem to care.

"Remind me how long of a ride this will be?"

"Not long, the roads have been smoothed out since my grandfather's reign so the journey won't be far. We'll get into the city and to the palace, but I'm sure we'll have more admirers coming."

"You mean you will have more admirers."

"Perhaps, but again, I have you." Kuvira sighed and leaned back, listening to the crowd's cheers fading in the background. Kuvira kept quiet during the entire trip, she wasn't in the mood to talk, and Iroh didn't budge to have conversation. He just hugged and held her to him, it was comforting.

During the whole drive Kuvira couldn't help but think about her home nation, if it was even standing after she'd left. Perhaps it was her paranoia, but she had to let it go; the nation would be fine without her for a while, or she hoped so. Bataar was no doubt in Republic City, probably ready to start his new job with Future Industries, and the Avatar, well maybe she was on her way back now. She had to keep her mind off things, because right now she was on vacation with her boyfriend.

"Hey." Iroh nudged her.

"Wha…?" Kuvira didn't know how long she'd dozed off.

"We're about to enter the city." he moved the curtain a bit, and she could see the tall gates. She heard noises outside, but she didn't bother to listen as the carriage went inside and she tuned out everything until they stopped. Iroh helped her out of the carriage, and they were greeted by some older man in a royal red uniform.

"Welcome home Prince Iroh, I trust your trip was well?" Iroh bowed.

"It's nice to see you Hing, the trip went fine. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Komi."

"Ahh, Lady Komi welcome." the man bowed. "We have been awaiting your arrival; the princess has been relentless to meet you." Iroh laughed.

"Has my sister been giving you trouble again?" Hing laughed.

"Nothing above the usual your majesty, thankfully she is out for the day but she will wish to join you both at dinner this evening. In the meantime shall we get the lady settled in?"

"Of course, Komi follow me." Kuvira did as he asked, while Hing and the other servants unpacked whatever small amount of luggage was in the carriage. Iroh led Kuvira into the grand palace, straight to the main ballroom and through few corridors until they came upon a large flower garden that held a turtleduck pond. Kuvira stopped in her tracks to admire the beauty of the garden, so quickly that Iroh jerked backwards and about lost his footing.

"Wow…" Kuvira walked out towards the garden and admired how the flowers bloomed in colors of red and gold. It was lovely like the gardens in the Earth Kingdom, but something was different yet she couldn't understand what.

"My great grandmother helped grow those flowers." Iroh came up behind her. "Ursa, she used to walk through these gardens with my grandfather and great aunt Azula when they were children. Even after she returned from exile, she took some strolls with Zuko and Kiyi and even let Kiyi play in the pond with the baby turtleducks."

"She was a lovely woman." Kuvira had been told stories about Ursa, and her story of how she'd been hidden for five years from her horrible husband Ozai.

"She was, my aunt Kiyi is a lot like her. Do you want to go to your room now?" Kuvira blinked.

"Y-Yeah, sorry." he kissed her cheek.

"You really aren't that focused today, to be sidetracked by a garden of all things." she shoved him slightly.

"Hey I'm on vacation, I do as I please." they laughed and continued on their way. Iroh brought Kuvira to what looked like the presidential suite at the hotel in Republic City; it was designed in fire nation style, but it was still elegant.

"Welcome to the royal guest suite, I think you'll find it pleasing." Iroh led her inside, it was definitely like the presidential suite, but it had a royal taste to it." Kuvira looked around and walked into the bedroom, seeing a large canopy bed with red curtains all around, she sat down and it felt so soft.

"Oh this is nice…" Kuvira laid back on the bed.

"You're not tired already are you?" Iroh smirked at her.

"A little, since you kept me rather busy last night." she winked and then yelped when he bounced on the bed and proceeded to tickle her. Kuvira tried to keep her voice down, but it became impossible when he reached under her shirt and went to her sides. She flailed and arched to get away, and then Iroh's lips found hers making her body go completely lax.

"What a sight to behold…" Iroh whispered against her cheek. "I have once and for all, subdued the great uniter." Kuvira laughed.

"You are lucky you're cute." she gave him a peck on the cheek. She moved to sit up but gasped when Iroh's hand suddenly went north and cupped her breast. He massaged the soft flesh gently and teased her nipple, making her moan.

"Beautiful…" his lips found her neck. Kuvira moved her head to give him more access, and then his other hand went down to tease the skin on her belly.

"Mmmph, I-Iroh…stop."

"Why?" he kept up his administrations and she let her legs open to him.

"H-Hing could…haah…walk in any minute…" a spark flew through her veins when he touched her. Iroh just reached up and kissed her again, nuzzling her face and planting more small kisses on her cheek down to her neck.

"This won't take long, I know it." Kuvira tried to tell him it could wait, but the minute his fingers massaged against her wet flesh all words were lost.

The day seemed to go by rather quick, as after Iroh and Kuvira had their 'fun', they spent most of the day getting Kuvira comfortable in her suite. Granted if Kuvira had it her way she'd gladly spend the entire trip in Iroh's quarters, but it wasn't done. Royals and their rules, you had to live with them.

"Lady Komi, Prince Iroh, the Princess Ursa is waiting for you in the eastern wing." a servant came to collect them. Kuvira had changed into some simple but elegant clothes, a green and silver gown with leaves lining the collar and sleeves; just something one would wear when dining with the prince and princess of the Fire Nation. If the Fire Lord herself was there, it would've called for something dressier.

"Thanks." Kuvira finished fixing her hair, half up and half down with a braid around her head.

"You don't have to worry about making an impression, it's just my sister."

"I know, but I was taught to dress for the occasion." Kuvira checked herself over one more time. "Anything you need to give me a heads up for?"

"Only that you can relax around her, Ursa is a bit nosy and sometimes hot-headed, but you've got nothing to be concerned about. Now, shall we?" Iroh held out his arm, Kuvira took it, and they left the suite.

With each step towards the princess's wing Kuvira felt her nerves grow, but she kept her head clear and open; Iroh had said his sister wasn't as judgmental as most; after all it wasn't often the crown prince brought home an earth nation girl. She just had to stay calm and positive; this was her vacation along with his. Once they reached the doors to the east wing the guards let them inside, and Kuvira caught site of a young woman who very much resembled the fire lord stand and walk to them.

"Welcome home big brother." Iroh hugged the woman to him.

"Good to see you Ursa, you look good." Ursa smiled at him, and Kuvira could see how her smile matched his. Ursa was beautiful, she had a strong resemblance to her mother but without the glasses, and her eyes matched Zuko's, strikingly bright and golden.

"And this must be Komi; wow you're even lovelier in person." Kuvira held back the blush and bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you princess." Ursa scoffed.

"Oh please none of that, it's just the three of us tonight so you can call me Ursa." the woman surprised Kuvira with a hug. "Don't tense up so much Kuvira, your secret is safe with me." she whispered in her ear.

"T-Thank you." Kuvira cursed herself for the stutter, she could be composed in front of all world leaders yet not in front of the princess? They took their spots at the small table that held their food; it was all piping hot thank goodness.

"How do you like the fire nation so far?" Ursa passed over some dumplings.

"It's a beautiful place, the people are certainly friendly." Ursa laughed.

"Things have livened up here since the hundred year war ended, after all the trouble our grandfather and Avatar Aang went through for peace I'm happy we didn't grow up in a war zone."

"I haven't been able to see much yet, but Iroh told me about the Dragon Festival next week?" Ursa laughed.

"Oh it's one of our favorites, three days of fun, food, and frolic for everyone. People travel across the nation to enjoy it, and to participate in it. One of my personal likes is the play, 'Love Amongst Dragons', last year I played the Dragon Empress, but this year I'm just helping direct. I am however part of the lead in the dance."

"It sounds fun, does the Fire Lord make an appearance?"

"Definitely, mother loves the festival; she used to dance herself, didn't have a knack for acting but the festival is also where she met our father. Funny story too…"

"Ursa, let's let mother tell the story when she wants." Iroh gave her a look.

"Fine you party pooper, so tell me Komi, what is it you love most about my brother? His looks? His sweet nature? His eyes? Or his bod?" Iroh spat out his tea.

"Oh no, here." Kuvira handed him a napkin, he'd spat some of his tea on her food.

"S-Sorry…" Iroh coughed.

"It's fine." she patted his back.

"Sorry bro, I had to ask." Ursa laughed so hard. "You are so easy to embarrass here, but seriously…" Ursa stared at Kuvira. "What do you love most about him?" Kuvira smiled.

"All of the above, Iroh is probably the most charming man I've ever known. It amazes me that he didn't have a girlfriend before we met." Ursa looked at Iroh.

"Iroh's always been more inclined with his military career, but he has had some relationships in the past. What about you?" Kuvira sipped her tea, and ate a few bites of food.

"I didn't really date much; I focused a lot on my own skills and my job in the guard."

"Yeah I heard about that, you danced too right?" Kuvira nodded. "Well I hope you can show me some time, our aunt would love to see it too."

"I'd love to, if you'd show me yours first?"

"Sure, you're going with me tomorrow to the studio and watch the rehearsal. Iroh will join us, though I should warn you both, Nori will be there." Iroh groaned.

"Who's Nori?"

"An ex of mine, we broke up probably a year before you and I started dating. Needless to say, she didn't like that I 'broke her heart', and still thinks that one day we'll be together." Kuvira rolled her eyes.

"Is she gonna be a problem?"

"She might try and get under your skin, but no. She's one of the dancers in the troupe, but Aunt Kiyi and I can keep her grounded."

"She doesn't scare me, and I can handle myself." Iroh kissed her cheek.

"Don't I know it?"

"Hey now, no mushy stuff at the table." Ursa looked serious, and then she laughed. "Almost sounded like my mother, who of course should be arriving tomorrow."

"She knows Ursa, don't try to scare her."

"Scare her? As if that's possible." Kuvira blushed. "You're quite the metal bender he says, trained by the Beifongs?"

"Yeah." Kuvira frowned, and Ursa got the hint.

"So before we end this meal, I should tell you after we visit the troupe tomorrow, Komi you, I, and Iroh will have lunch with grandfather and the fire lord. I know you haven't had the chance to full 'introduce' yourself to them Komi, but I can tell you they're pleased with Iroh being happy in your relationship."

"I'm glad he is happy." Kuvira smiled.

"And he makes you happy, don't you Iroh?"

"I sure hope so; I'd hate to think otherwise." Kuvira tuned out the rest of the conversation between the siblings, though she didn't fully mean to. She had already gotten the approval from Iroh's friends and now his sister, his mother and grandfather would be something else entirely. Neither seemed to dislike her, but she didn't know them that well. She'd find out tomorrow, one way or another.

"Komi…Komi!" Iroh's voice shook Kuvira's thoughts away.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry I was…"

"Lost in thought, Iroh I think you'd best take your girlfriend to her rooms she seems tired. You'd both best get some rest, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow." Kuvira saw she had already eaten most of her food, and she didn't realize it.

"Komi?" Kuvira nodded, she and Iroh bid the princess goodnight before he escorted her out of the wing. "Are you ok?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I don't know why I'm so nervous, your sister is a nice person I can tell, and so far no one seems to disdain against me…"

"You're not used to feeling like this, I know. Bataar warned me this might happen." Kuvira stopped in her tracks.

"He what?" Iroh laughed.

"He said that even if you try and act all cool and composed; you might get nervous being in front of royalty. I know the views you have on the crown, but I also know that you hold great respect for me and my family." they continued walking.

"Well unlike a certain Earth prince, your family actually knows how to care for your people, your nation loves you."

"And they'll love you too, once they get the full story." Kuvira gave him a look. "You know it's going to come out sooner or later."

"I know, I know." they made it to her rooms, and while Kuvira changed into her night clothes Iroh sat on the bed and waited for her to join him. "Your sister seems nice."

"I told you."

"Is your aunt going to be like her?" Iroh laughed.

"Kiyi is going to adore you Kuv, trust me."

"I do trust you, but forgive me if I'm not entirely used to meeting the royal family." Iroh pulled her to him and stroked her hair, it helped her relax. "Mmm."

"Feel better?"

"A bit, but I should get some sleep."

"You want me to stay?" she looked at him.

"Won't your guards worry?" he kissed her forehead.

"They'll be fine, I told them I might be keeping you company the first few nights." Kuvira smiled and let him lay her down on her back. "I'll be right back." he left the room to change, and Kuvira just made herself comfortable in the large bed. When he came back he had only a loose pair of black pants, and he cuddled up beside her.

"You're so warm, how is that possible?"

"Fire bender darling, we're always warm." he wrapped his arms around her body and she laid her head on his chest. Spirits he had the body of a warrior, firm, well-rounded, muscular, and he was handsome; how did she get this lucky? "Let's get some sleep eh? We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah, we do." Kuvira closed her eyes and let Iroh's hold relax her body. Today had been good, hopefully tomorrow would be as well.

_**Holy smokes this took longer than I thought it would; crazy eh? Ok not crazy, but still.**_

_**Next chapter we have Kuvira meeting Kiyi and the rest of the dancing troupe, plus a little time with the Fire Lord and Zuko. Keep in mind since we don't know much about Izumi I can't exactly keep her 'canon' since she only made a few appearances, but I'll do my best. **_

_**Please review, it's greatly appreciated!**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
